Changes
by BalletPrincess
Summary: As Claudia begins her Freshman year of high school, she must deal with all the changes in with school, her friends- and one surprise she never thought she'd deal with! FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

*NOTE: I have changed this story around a little, and it is now being told from Claudia's point of view. I plan to write one high school story for each member's POV.  
  
  
  
" I can't believe summer is almost over" I whined. "It seems like it just started."  
  
" I know." Agreed Mary Anne Spier "It feels like we just graduated."  
  
We, are the members of The Baby Sitters Club. We are all fourteen years old, entering our Freshman year of high school, and we are best friends. The Baby Sitters Club is sort of a small business. You call one number and reach five great baby sitters. We make a ton of money.  
  
"It's so hot," complained Stacey McGill "It makes my hair droop, and if it's this hot tomorrow I'm going to cry."  
  
Dawn Schafer finished a bit of the carrot stick she was eating. " I don't know about you guys, but I'm so excited about starting high school. I hope it's a lot different from middle school."  
  
"Me too," said Kristy Thomas, "I'm playing on joining softball in the spring, and I hear they have a great team."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Jessi Ramsey, the youngest member of our club and the only member who's not 14, answered it. "Hello Baby-Sitters Club." She said. She listened patiently while the client gave her the information and then said, "Thanks Mrs. Newton, I'll call you right back."  
  
"Mrs. Newton needs a sitter for Jamie and Lucy on Friday night, from 6 until 10."  
  
Mary Anne, who's the club secretary, checked the record book. " Claudia, Dawn and Jessi are free."  
  
Jessi shook her head. "I can't do it, I have a dance rehersal until 8." Jessi, who's 12 and in 7th grade at Stoneybrook Middle School, is a fabulous ballet dancer.  
  
"You take it," I told Dawn "You haven't gotten many jobs since you've been back in Stoneybrook."  
  
Dawn is originally from California. She lived there until 7th grade, and then moved to Stoneybrook, Connecticut (where we live) after her parents got divorced. In the middle of 8th grade, Dawn found herself missing her dad and brother, Jeff (11), and her friends, so she moved BACK to California. Unfortuantely, a lot of things happened there, and she had some problems with her friends, so she decided to came back for High School. We're all really glad she did.  
  
"Okay, thanks Claud! " said Dawn.  
  
Jessi called Mrs. Newton back, and the job was all set. That's basically how the club works. We meet from 5:30-6:00 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.  
  
  
  
The digital clock which sits on my nightstand flipped to 6:00.  
  
"Well," Kristy said "This meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club is now adjourned."  
  
It didn't seem like anyone really wanted to leave, however. In fact, Jessi looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" MaryAnne asked her gently  
  
Jessi sighed. "Nothing, really. It's just going to be weird starting school without Mallory."  
  
Mallory Pike is Jessi's best friend, and a former member of the Baby- Sitters Club. She had moved away to Riverbend, a boarding school in Massachusettes in the middle of last year. Jessi was heartbroken.  
  
MaryAnne nodded. "I know, it will be tough." I could tell she was thinking about when Dawn moved back to California. "But you'll survive. You have other friends, and you have your dancing to get you through."  
  
Jessi nodded. She would have to see for herself. Everyone sat silently in my room for a few minutes, thinking. We had a lot on our minds.  
  
"I guess I'd better get going." Stacey broke the silence. "I have a lot to do before tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah me too," agreed Dawn  
  
"Sam is probably waiting for me," Kristy added. Sam is her older brother who drives her back and forth to meetings now that Charlie, her other brother, is away at college.  
  
"See you tomorrow," I said as the members walked out of my room. I gulped " at High School." 


	2. Chapter Two

CLAUDIA:  
  
I pawed through my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Why is that all the winter clothes go on sale while it's still too hot to wear them? My new blue jeans and sparkle sweater would have to wait. I stuck my head out the window, and glanced around. It was a sunny day, and it was warm, around 70, but not so hot that I'd boil in jeans. I decided on a pair of denim Capri's, and a lacy blue camisole shirt, with a plain blue camisole underneath. I finished the outfit off with my black chunky sole sandals.  
  
No, I was not heading off to a fashion show. I was on my way to my first day of high school. I was feeling both excited and nervous. I had only been side SHS a few times- for orientation, and some of Janine's awards ceremonies.  
  
As I finished putting on my silver hoop earrings and glanced at the clock, it realized it was 7:32. I had promised Kristy, Mary Anne, Stacey and Dawn that I would meet them at school by 7:45. I grabbed my brand new messenger bag and headed downstairs.  
  
I found my parents and my older sister, Janine, sitting at the breakfast table devouring eggs, pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Well Claudia," said my father finishing a gulp of his coffee, "This is it. The big day! Congratulations!"  
  
My mother smiled at me. "You look very nice, Claudia. We're so proud of you."  
  
Now I don't know about most families, but I'm guessing you're probably wondering why everyone was congratulating me about going off to high school. Well see, the thing is, I almost DIDN'T make it to SHS. I don't like to admit it, but I'm a terrible student. I failed science at the end of 8th grade, and had to take summer school in order to officially graduate. It was a close call, but I passed science with a C+, and the rest is history.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Claudia?" asked Janine. Janine is 17, and starting her senior year at SHS. She's not a bad sister, but it's really hard sometimes because Janine is so smart. She's a genius actually, and she gets really high grades and takes all kinds of advanced classes. It's hard to see my parents expecting me to live up to what Janine has accomplished.  
  
I grabbed a pancake off the table, and started to eat it. "Uh huh," I mumbled between mouthfuls. My dad gave me a disapproving frown. He hates it when I run late, and also when I don't eat a full breakfast. I washed the pancake down with a sip of milk, and followed Janine out her car. The ride to SHS from our house is pretty short, and Janine tried to keep the conversation light and pleasant (she has a tendency to ramble and be not so pleasant sometimes). As we pulled into the parking lot, SHS seemed huge. Huger than I'd remembered it. There were cars (and kids) everyone. A lot of the kids (Seniors, probably) seemed to drive (mostly used, beat up cars) and some of them were even smoking. A big change from SMS.  
  
Janine smiled at me. "I know it looks scary," she said "But if I can survive here, so you can you. You're a strong person, Claudia." It made me feel a lot better to hear someone say that, especially since that person was Janine.  
  
I entered the front hallway and saw Stacey and Kristy standing there. "Hi!" I called to them and waved. Janine gave me a quick hug goodbye, reminded me to meet her in the parking lot at 3:00, and was off.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Stacey "I had the hardest time deciding what to wear this morning!" She looked frazzled. Not that she looked BAD, her outfit and makeup looked great. But Stacey looked nervous.  
  
"Me too!" I said giggling.  
  
Kristy shrugged. "I never have problems in that department." That's because Kristy wears practically the same thing everyday- casual clothes. Today she was wearing a (newer looking) pair of boot cut blue jeans, a gray T-Shirt that read "GAP ATHLETIC" and her lucky Collie baseball cap.  
  
  
  
"Where are Dawn and Mary Anne?" I asked  
  
"Mary Anne called me this morning, and said they'd be running late. Sharon had to take her car into the shop, so Mary Anne's dad was dropping her off at work, then bringing them here. They said not to wait if they were late."  
  
Just then the first bell rang. It was 7:55, which meant we had five minutes to get to homeroom. I pulled the postcard SHS had sent me over the summer out of my bag. 'Room 220- Mr. Garry'. That was my homeroom.  
  
  
  
I looked hesitantly at my friends. "Well, I guess I better go find room 220."  
  
  
  
Stacey looked sad, and a little scared. "Okay, my homeroom is 108, so I think it's somewhere around here. I'll look for you later, and we'll compare schedules." She gave me another quick hug, and headed off in the direction of room 108.  
  
  
  
Kristy glanced at her own card. "Mine homeroom is 216, so I'll walk with you. They're probably near each other." Kristy and I traveled upstairs, and found rooms 216 and 220.  
  
Kristy turned to me. "Claud, I'm scared." I found this odd for two reasons: 1) Kristy Thomas is never scared of anything, especially something as stupid as school. 2) Even if she were scared, Kristy rarely confides anything in me. However, I was beginning to see a new side of Kristy- a side that felt small and powerless.  
  
  
  
I gave Kristy one of those hugs that was becoming so popular, and told her, "It'll be okay. Meet me out here after homeroom." Kristy smiled, took a deep breath and entered her homeroom.  
  
  
  
I entered mine, and found Mr. Garry waiting near the door. He asked me my name, I gave it to him, and he handed me a schedule. He told me to look it over, and have a seat until it was time to begin. He seemed pretty friendly which was good. I checked my schedule and found this:  
  
1: Remedial English- Mrs. Brown 2: Remedial Biology- Mr. Hafkey 3: Freshman PE- Ms. Lang 4: Remedial World History- Mr. McClure 5: Lunch 6: Art 1 7: Basic Algebra- Mr. Garry 8: Resource Study Hall- TBA  
  
  
  
I sighed. The only good part of my schedule was my art class. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to Yellow Rose of Texas for her great idea for this chapter!  
  
The morning seemed to drag on forever, as I sat in one boring, remedial class after another. All teachers introduced themselves, handed out a sheet explaining the class, and them made us go around in a circle and tell about ourselves. I hated every minute of it, and this was only the first day. The only class which broke up the morning was 3rd period PE. Normally I despise PE, but it was better then listening to a lecture. Once we had picked out our lockers and gotten our gym uniforms (the most unfashionable things ever- white tshirts that read "SHS PE Department" and navy blue mesh gym shorts), we got to go outside and play- either Frisbee or softball. I actually kind of had fun tossing the Frisbee back and forth with Abby Stevenson (a former BSC member) and Emily Bernstein, a friend of mine from SMS. I was kind of sad when PE ended and I had to head off to Remedial World History. By lunchtime, I was starved, tired and depressed.  
  
When I got to lunch, I wasn't sure what to expect. There where three different lunch periods, and the Freshmen were dividely equally between each of them. The cafteria at SHS was crowded and noisy. I scanned the cafeteria for about five minutes, looking for a familiar face. Finally I spotted MaryAnne and Anna Stevenson, Abby's twin sister, at a table towards the back.  
  
"I'm really excited about my English class," I could hear MaryAnne telling Anna "We get to read some of the best authors- Dickens, Shakespeare, Jane Austen."  
  
I approached the table and sat down next to MaryAnne. "Hi," I said rather glumly  
  
"Hi Claud," said Mary Anne excitedly  
  
"Hi" echoed Anna  
  
MaryAnne looked up and must have seen the misery in my face. "Claud, what's wrong?"  
  
I sighed and began telling MaryAnne about my horrible schedule.  
  
  
  
"Claudia!" a familiar voice called. I turned around to see Stacey waving to me. Thank God! Stacey had my lunch period! I stood up and ran over gave Stacey hug. Some of the Seniors were giggling at us, but I didn't care. I was so glad to see Stacey. We worked our way back to the table.  
  
  
  
"So do Kristy and Dawn have this period?" I asked.  
  
Stacey shook her. "They are both in sixth period lunch with Abby. Kristy's in my Biology class, and so we compared schedules."  
  
"Oh." I said. I was disappointed that we weren't all together, but at least I had Stacey, MaryAnne and Anna to keep me company.  
  
"So Claudia," said Anna "Don't you have any classes you are looking forward to?"  
  
Stacey gave me a confused look. "Is everything okay?" she asked  
  
I had to rehash the whole story for Stacey's benefit before answering Anna's question. "Actually," I said, "I have art class next period. I'm pretty excited about that. We got a whole kit of really cool supplies at booksales."  
  
We spent the rest of the period eating (we all brought our lunches that day because we wanted to scope out the cafeteria before eating the food) and talking about our day. When the bell rang, I actually felt kind of giddy as I made my way to the art room. I opened the door and found myself in a huge art studio filled tables, benches, easels, and sinks. SHS had two art studios actually, a painting room and a pottery room. I looked around for a place to sit, and as I turned my head I saw a shocking sight-  
  
"Hi Claudia," my sister greeted me.  
  
Janine? What was JANINE doing in my art class? 


	4. Chapter Four

"Um, hi." I replied, very confused. "No offense, but what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Janine grinned. "I'm in this class. Art1. My advisor told me this summer that I needed to take a fine arts class to meet the SHS graduation requirements, and I thought it would be cool to have a class with my little sis!"  
  
  
  
I tried to smile. Really, I did. But I know my grin came out forced. As excited as Janine was about having a class with me, I wasn't so enthused about having a class with my "big sis".  
  
  
  
"Oh." I said "Well, uh, cool."  
  
  
  
I picked a stool across from Janine at the table, and plopped my bag down. I smiled again, a little more naturally then the first time, but inside I was thinking "My GOD. The one class I was looking forward to, and Janine's in it." Don't get me wrong, I do like my sister, but she is such a genius. and I'm, well not. Art is my one strong point. I can't have Janine in here, competing with me for attention. And how could Janine have kept this from me all summer? Did she think this would be a pleasant surprise?  
  
  
  
Just as I was pondering this shocking discovery, our teacher, a tall, thin woman with long blond hair, dressed in a long, flowing dress entered the room.  
  
  
  
She smiled brightly at as. "Hi Everyone. I'm Ms. Tarucco, but you can call me Amy." Putting her stuff down on the large teacher's table, she turned to us. "Welcome to Art 1. This is a basic survey class of art. we'll cover everything from pencil sketching to watercolors to charcoals. Some of you may be very experience, others never painted in their lives, but that's okay, we're all here to learn and improve."  
  
  
  
As much I had been unsure about having a class with Janine, I liked Amy, and the class did sound really fun. The hour flew by, and by the end, we had received our syllabuses as well as our art materials for the year. We even had a homework assignment- to make a series of patterns used the various types of lines we had discussed.  
  
  
  
When the bell rang, Janine and I left the room together.  
  
  
  
"Amy seems like a very professional teacher," said Janine "I strongly approve of the way she has structure the class. She also seems to be very well versed in her field which is beneficial in order to teach others." She rambled on.  
  
  
  
Oh boy. Leave it to Janine to make the coolest art teach in the world sound like some stodgy old professor. As I turned the corner, I spotted Stacey down the hallway.  
  
"Gee Janine," I said quickly "I gotta run...see ya after school". I ran to catch up with Stacey, who had just come out of French class.  
  
  
  
"Hi!' she said enthusiastically "How was art? Did you like it?"  
  
  
  
I shook my head. "The teacher is nice, and the course seems great, but Janine is in the class."  
  
  
  
Stacey's face turned to a look of sympathy. She knew how it was between Janine and I. "Don't worry Claud, it will turn out okay."  
  
  
  
I nodded. I hoped so. I hoped that Janine wouldn't ruin what was probably the only enjoyable class of my day. With that, I gave Stacey a quick hug, and headed off to enjoy the wonderful world of Basic Algebra. 


	5. Chapter Five

I sat at my desk, trying to do my algebra homework. Yes, I already had algebra on the first day of school. Of course, I had been sitting here for over an hour, and had only gotten three problems done. It was entirely my fault, though. First my mom had called me down and wanted help with the dishes. Then Mary Anne called, then Stacey.  
  
  
  
So here I am, one hour and three Hershey bars later, and still not done. I'd had enough. I decided to start working on my art homework. I pulled out my pencils and sketchbook, and got to work. I finished the assignment relatively quickly, so I was about to go over my drawings and fix them up a little, when there was a knock on my door  
  
"Come in, it's open," I said  
  
"Hi Claud," Janine said, standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, well, I've been trying to do these lines for class, but they come out crooked, even when I use a ruler. And now my paper is all smudgy from eraser marks, and..."  
  
"Wait," I said cutting Janine off. "Draw a line for me."  
  
Janine looked at me suspiciously but did it.  
  
I nodded as I watched her work. "Mmmhmm. Janine, it's the way you're holding the paper. As you move your hand, the paper moves with it, and the line comes out crooked." I picked up my own pencil. "Here, try holding the paper down like this." I demonstrated for her.  
  
Janine watched carefully, then tried another line. It wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better. "Wow Claud, thanks! You're a lifesaver."  
  
I smiled graciously and then left my room. Wow. A lifesaver for Janine! I'd never heard her say that before. I looked back at my desk and the ominous algebra homework awaiting me. Hmmm... maybe Janine could help me with that. True, I never liked when Janine helped me before, but maybe now. after this, I would understand her a little more. I picked up my books and walked into Janine's room. I knew she would be there, probably on the Internet. I was right.  
  
"Hey Janine, would you mind help me with these algebra problems?"  
  
Janine spun around surprised. "Sure!" she smiled brightly. "Sit down," she pointed to her desk chair.  
  
Pulling up a seat next to me, we opened my math book and got to work. Within a half hour, we were done. Not only were we done, but I actually think I understood most of what we did.  
  
"Thanks a lot Janine." I said. "I just really don't get math, but you're a big help."  
  
"No problem," she said "I've always liked math. I mean art always seemed so trivial to me, but math just makes perfect sense."  
  
"Trivial? I said Janine blushed. "Well, I just meant, well. not as, uh, useful as math."  
  
I glared at her. "Gee, thanks Janine. Thanks A LOT!" I stormed out of Janine's room and back into my own. I couldn't hold back the tears as put my books back into my bag.  
  
Well, now I knew how Janine really felt about me. And Art. It was good to finally know that all my fears since my earliest memories were true. Janine found art useless and important, and even more, that meant she thought I was stupid enough to be interested in art. 


	6. Chapter Six

The next day was Wednesday, which meant it was a BSC meeting day. I tried to keep that in mind all through school, as I suffered through one boring remedial class after another. I was even dreading the one class I had been looking forward to, art, because it would mean I'd have to face Janine. During lunch, Mary Anne immediately noticed something was wrong. When I told my friends about it, Stacey and Mary Anne were on my side. But Anna had a different idea.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Claud. I know it is with sisters. Abby and I say things we don't mean all the time in the heat of arguements."  
  
"But we weren't arguing," I replied "She was helping me with math, and I actually THANKED her."  
  
Anna shrugged. "I don't know, it was just an idea. Relationships can be so weird."  
  
"Especially if your sister is the weirdo," I mumbled.  
  
Stacey giggled.  
  
"Claud, don't let it bug you," said Mary Anne  
  
Trust me, I had tried not to let it bug me. It just doesn't work that way. I didn't say much more, and when the bell rang I took my (already too heavy) messenger bag and trudged off to Art class.  
  
"Claudia," called Janine "I saved you a seat."  
  
Well, while Janine was speaking to me, I certainly wasn't speaking to her. Other than, "Please pass the orange juice" and "thanks for the ride", I had nothing to say to her. I gave Janine a quick glance to recognition, and then went over to sit with Julie, a girl I had sort of known at SMS. Janine actually looked a little sad that I didn't with her. HA. Good.  
  
That day we were sketching these cardboard boxes that Ms. Tarucco had put out on the tables for us. Frankly, I thought the assignment was a little easy, but still, it was good practice. Every time I looked at Janine, she looked deeply intent in her work. Just my luck, Janine would turn out to be the next Picasso or something. Whenever I saw her look at me, I tried to act like I was thoroughly fascinated in sketching those boxes. I couldn't let her know she was getting to me.  
  
When the period ended, I causally walked by Janine's table on the way to my supply drawer, to sneek at look at her sketches. I was shocked at what I saw. They were awful! Her drawings were sloppy, disproportionate! They were they suckiest things I had ever seen. I am ashamed to admit that seeing those drawings gave me a little shiver of happiness.  
  
The BSC meeting that afternoon was one of the most chaotic we've ever had. It seemed like everyone had something else they needed to be doing- Mary Anne was reading some book for English, Stacey and Dawn were working on a math assignment, Jessi had brought her laptop and was writing an email to Mal, and I was busy feeling mad/guilty over the Janine thing. The only one not busy was Kristy, who looked annoyed.  
  
"Order. ORDER!" she called at 5:30 exactly "Any new business?"  
  
Everyone looked around. No one had any.  
  
"We've all been busy with school," Mary Anne gently pointed out  
  
"Yeah," added Dawn "No one's really had time to sit."  
  
"Oh." Said Kristy "Well, how was everyone's first day of school?"  
  
"Fine," we all said in unison.  
  
It seemed like no one really wanted to talk about it. No one really wanted to even be at the meeting. We just wanted to get it over with so we could go on with what we had to do. Booking jobs was a nightmare. Everytime one came up, someone else remembered something else they had planned. We had to practically scrounge to get them all covered. I did get one job for Claire and Margo Pike, on Saturday. By the time the meeting was over, I had reached a conclusion. High school sucked. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Two days later, still were still basically the same. I didn't like my classes, the BSC was booked and I was speaking to Janine only on an "as needed" basis. Little did it know it, but things were going to change that very afternoon. It was right after last period and I was at my locker. Stacey was with me, and we were going back to my house to chill before the BSC meeting. I was knelt down in front of my locker, scrounging for my science book when I felt something hit my thigh.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed  
  
I looked down and saw a copy of "Algebra 1: A New Approach". Standing next to me was a guy, about 14 or 15 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skinned and his hair was gelled into a spiked style. He was pretty cute, too.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," said the owner of the book "I didn't mean for it fall. it just sort of."  
  
"Fell?" I suggested with a smile  
  
"Yeah." He grinned. "I'm Jacob. Call me Jake."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said "I'm Claudia Kishi, and this my friend, Stacey Mc Gill." I gestured to Stacey  
  
"Hi there," said Stacey shyly  
  
"Yeah, so, again, I'm sorry about the book. But I'm glad I got to meet you. imagine your locker is only one away from mine and we've never met. This school is too damn big." Said Jake  
  
"Tell me about it," I said, "Are you a Freshman too? I am. Stacey and I are both from SMS, in fact."  
  
"Cool." He flashed us a big smile. "Yep, I'm a freshie, from Kelsey Middle School. Well, I got to run or my brother will get pissed for making him wait, but if you're interested, maybe we could hang out or something."  
  
"That'd be great. Uh, here.." I rummaged around my locker and found a pen and a notepad. "Here is my phone number and email address."  
  
"Great!" He said "See ya, ladies."  
  
Wow, what had just happened? Did a cute guy actually just say he wanted to hang out with me? My luck must have been changing. I actually was sort of a in a love rut at the moment. My ex, Alan, and I had just broken up over the summer, around the same time I found out my penpal (and crush), Will Yamakawa, had gotten a new girlfriend. But hey, once I got to know Jake who was to tell what could happen?..  
  
"Wow Claud!" exclaimed Stacey, bringing me back to reality "He's so cute!"  
  
I just nodded. He really was.  
  
"I mean, I know that Ethan and I just broke up last summer, but hey, if the time is right."  
  
Wait a minute. What? Stacey wanted Jake for herself? Oh no. no way.  
  
"Uh Stace, in case you didn't notice, Jake asked ME to hang out."  
  
Stacey blushed. "Well I know, but, maybe he was just to shy to ask me personally."  
  
I couldn't believe this! I'd never seen Stacey Mc Gill more full of herself.  
  
"Excuse me? Highly unlikely Ms. McGill. I saw Jake first, and he's mine, okay? God, this reminds me so much of eighth grade when you tried to steal Jeremy from me too."  
  
At the second I realized I had gone too far. I had no right to bring Jeremy into this, but it was too late. I'd already said it.  
  
Stacey's face turned red. "Claudia, you know something? Just. just. BITE ME!" she yelled "Oh yeah, I think I'll find my own way home."  
  
With that, Stacey stormed off. Great. Something terrific had happened, and now I ruined it all. Again. What was with me, and why did my life all of a sudden suck? Suddenly tired and depressed, I grabbed my bag and slunk off to find Janine. 


	8. Chapter Eight

* Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I've been really busy, but I'm on break now, so here is an updated chapter of "Changes!"  
I sat on my bed, sketching half-heartedly. The BSC meeting had gone fine, except that Stacey and I didn't say a word to each other. Well, at least we hadn't fought. What was going on with my life lately? All my closest relationship were being messed with, and it bothered me. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I put down my sketchbook and pencils and dialed Stacey.  
  
"Hello?" She answered after a few rings.  
  
"Stacey, hi." I said  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Look, I know you're mad at me," I began. "But this is dumb. I am not about to lose my best friend again over a stupid guy. We're in high school now. If you really want him he's yours." I said.  
  
After a pause Stacey answered. "You're right, Claud. And I guess I don't really want him that much, I'm just still sort of upset about breaking up with Sam. You saw him first, he's all yours. I don't think I'm ready to date again yet. "  
  
"Thanks." I said. "But I don't really want a relationship either. I think he'll make a great friend though."  
  
"Agreed." Added Stacey.  
  
Stacey and I chatted about classes and school for a few minutes, before she asked the question of the day.  
  
"So how are things going with Janine?"  
  
I sighed. "Not great, I'm still pissed at her, and I think she's avoiding me."  
  
"Claud you have to talk to her. Silence only makes things worse."  
  
"I know, I know. But what do I say? Hey Janine, you're right- I am stupid and art is for losers?"  
  
Stacey laughed. "No, because none of that is true. But you know she didn't mean that."  
  
"How do I know? Maybe that is what she really feels, and if it is, all my worse fears throughout my childhood have been confirmed."  
  
"I really don't think that's it, Claudia. Besides, if it is, wouldn't it be better to know the truth than to just guess and make yourself miserable with proof?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Then you know what you have to do."  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow. She's probably busy."  
  
"Claud.. Don't put it off."  
  
"Okay, I'm going."  
  
"Good. And I'll be waiting here for your call when you're done."  
  
Reluctantly I hung up the phone and headed towards Janine's room. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I entered Janine's room feeling nervous. Would she talk to me or would she be just as mad? Would I get annoyed with her and yell at her all over again? I knocked on the doorframe lightly, half hoping she wouldn't hear me and I'd be off the hook. Janine was thoroughly engrossed in something on her computer. She keep typing, completely unaware that I was standing there. I knocked a little louder. Janine looked up from the screen and turned around.  
  
"Claudia" she said surprised, "Hi."  
  
"Hi." I said. Suddenly I had completely forgotten why I was there or what I wanted to say. "Um, how's it going?" I asked.  
  
Janine looked a little surprised. "Things are going well, although I have a massive Chemistry lab due on Monday that is consuming a great deal of my time."  
  
"Chemistry? During the second week of school? Wow that must suck."  
  
Janine smiled a tiny smile. "Well, suck as it may, I am assured that my work in AP Chemistry will be rewarded."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, um, Janine I guess you're wondering why I'm suddenly talking to you after 4 days."  
  
Janine nodded. "Well yes, I am a bit perplexed."  
  
I interrupted Janine. "Well I want to talk to you. As you probably know, I was hurt by what you said to me. You said that Art wasn't as hard as Math. I felt like you were dissing what I liked."  
  
Janine looked at the floor. "Claudia, I."  
  
"Wait Janine, I'm not done. I know how much you like math and physics or whatever, but I love art. To me, art is interesting and I'll have you know what I work very hard at it. As hard as you work at math. I guess that's what I had to say."  
  
Janine shook her head. "Claudia, I never thought that Art was easy or that you didn't work at it. I know I said that, but I didn't mean it."  
  
"But why would you even say it if you didn't think it. We weren't even really fighting."  
  
Janine shrugged. " I guess sometimes, I'm sort of jealous of you."  
  
Now it was my turn to be surprised. "You're jealous of ME?"  
  
"Well, yes. I mean you are so talented at your art. It comes so easily to you. Me, I can't even draw a few simple boxes. Everyone expects me to excel in school, but sometimes I wish I was good at something else. Something like art."  
  
"Janine I never knew you felt that way."  
  
Janine smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me. For instance, I've been thinking about switching from Art to Photography. I've always found the camera arts fascinating"  
  
"I guess so. But Janine, don't switch classes. I think it could be kind of fun having art together."  
  
Janine paused. "Well on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That you help me with my art."  
  
"Deal. After all, you always help me with math. And science, and English."  
  
Janine smiled. "But what about photography? I am still interested in that."  
  
Hmm. This was a harder one. "Well, I.". Then it came to me. "Janine- you could take it at the Art Center! I'm talking a Ceramics class there on Saturday mornings, and I happen to know they have a Beginning Photography class at the same time."  
  
Janine thought. "But what about my studying, the weekends usually."  
  
"Janine. You just said you wanted to do something besides studying. Don't you think Photography would be a nice stress relief from all your AP classes?"  
  
"Well, yes it would." Janine smiled at me. "Thanks Claud."  
  
"No prob." I smiled back.  
  
Janine opened her mini-refrigerator that she'd bought over the summer (telling my parents she'd needed it for school purposes and pulled out two cans of Cola.  
  
"Want one?" she asked me, holding a can.  
  
I smiled even bigger. "Duh!" I said.  
  
Janine and I spent the next hour talking and eating junk food. I even brought in a few art books and started talking about some principles of design with her. It was nice. Then I went back to my own room to call Stacey and tell her about everything that happened. 


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

EPILOGUE:  
  
Note: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! This is the official end of "Changes", but be sure to look for another BSC story, a Kristy one, coming out soon! I hope you enjoyed the story! BalletPrincess.  
  
Well, after I had worked things out with Janine, the first quarter of high school seemed to breeze by. Although I hated being in all remedial classes, I did find the work much easier, and to my surprise my report card contained mostly B's. I got an A+ in art of course, and Janine got an A. It made me kind of glad to have the plus tacked on, for once I was better than Janine at something in school. More importantly though, Ms. Tarucco asked me to join her Art Club that met after school and the members nominated me for President! Me, Claudia Kishi, a lowly freshman the president of something. It made Kristy proud. We also had an art show in the library around the same time as Parent-Teacher conferences. My work and Janine's work were both displayed. Janine got an honorable mention on a pencil sketch she did, and I got a blue ribbon on a watercolor of mine. High school was turning out to be okay. Even my friendships with Stacey and the rest of the BSC were surviving the pressures of high school. Of course they were changing as was the structure of the club, but that was normal I figured. The important thing was that we were all surviving the changes. 


End file.
